


Wedding Rings and Plane Rides || Bokuto x Reader O-S

by decayed_grim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayed_grim/pseuds/decayed_grim
Summary: You've been in love with Bokuto for how long? hmm, probably should ask Akaashi that question.A Bokuto x Reader One-shot that a friend asked for
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Wedding Rings and Plane Rides || Bokuto x Reader O-S

Bokuto shook with anxiety next to you, nudging him with your arm. He turned to you, fear in his eyes. You laughed, adjusting his bow tie just as the music began. His head shot to the other side of the chapel hall. 

His soon-to-be wife was dressed in a beautiful princess gown, decorated with flowers down the sides with lace sleeves. Bokuto’s face lit up when he saw her and you admired his face, knowing it was the last time you would see it before you left for Canada tomorrow. 

The sound of the wedding music clouded your ears, sending waves of emotions you tried to bury. Shaking your head a little, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Whipping to face Aaashi who was pointing towards Bokuto and Akira, his minutes-away-from-being-his-wife. “The rings.” He whispered to you and you gasped a little, pulling the diamond ring from your suit pocket.

Bokuto’s face was red and his hands shook as he took the ring from your grasp, almost dropping it on his first attempt to put the ring on her finger. You tried to tune out the rest of the ceremony, waiting impatiently to get some drinks into your system.

Your best friend had asked you to be his best man--well, best woman more like--and even though it was technically against the rules and frowned upon in Japan, that didn’t stop him from making you  _ and _ Akaashi, his best man and woman. 

Akaashi nudged you again, sending you back to the present. The ceremony had ended and the newly-wed couple was skipping out of the chapel, making their way to the reception first before anyone else. The reception was at a different location so you were going to ride with Akaashi.

You drove in silence, until Akaashi broke it with an “ahem”. “Yes, Akaashi.” His face was blank when you swung your head dramatically to look into his calm face. “You should’ve told him when you had the chance.” He murmured to you.

“Akaashi Keiji! We are not having this conversation again! He’s happy, and that’s all I want for him. Now drop it!” You yelled in frustration. You and Akaashi had at least one argument a day about this particular subject.

You have had a crush, not really a crush, more like you’ve been wholeheartedly in love with Bokuto Kotarou since your first year of high school when you became his volleyball club’s manager. Akaashi had been your best friend since you were children, so when he joined the club, so did you.

It was love at first sight. I know it’s cheesy, but it’s true. It might have been one sided but you were set on becoming his, whether it was friend or girlfriend, you didn’t care. At the time. The day he told you he was gonna propose to his wife, you cried. Wailed even. Not in front of him, but Akaashi was there to rub your back and reassure you it was going to be okay and you would find someone soon.

But it’s been almost a year and you still haven't healed. All of the love that you had built up for him crashed and rebuilt itself over and over again. Everytime he had a fight with her, a sense of hope ignited, you hated that you felt like that, but you did. You wanted him to be happy, so you had to take a step back and let Akaashi handle the rest of his relationship problems. 

You came to a stop at the entrance of the hotel, a sense of guilt settled in your stomach as you entered the crowded lobby. You saw Bokuto talking to his sisters, laughing. You started to walk over until you saw her slip beside him, taking his arm in hers. Your guilt only grew when you felt anger boil in your blood. Bokuto was happy where he was, and you had to accept that. And it might be easier for you to cope since you were leaving tomorrow afternoon. 

Stealing a shot from one of the waiters many trays, sucking the vodka down with a grunt. Your throat stung but you ignored it, gulping another one down.

You spent most of the night with Akaashi and in the bathroom stalls, either throwing up or crying. The speeches were about to start and you were first, since you were one of the best men (woman) Bokuto had asked you to write a speech, and you did. Taking the paper from your pocket, you quickly skittered your way onto the stage.

“Hi there,” You waved to the crowd, Bokuto violently waving back. His wife had pulled his arm down, a scowl and look of jealousy in her gaze. “I’m Y/n L/n, Bokuto asked me to write a speech since I'm  _ clearly  _ the favourite out of his two best friends.” you flipped the hair hanging on your shoulder back, winking to Akaashi as he laughed and shook his head at you.

Laughing, you looked down at the paper in your head, skimming over it and shoving it back in your pocket. “I met Bokuto in my first year at Fukurodani high, he was bubbly and all over the place, but he is a great friend.” you smiled at him, earning a glare from his newly-wed. “And, I was one of the only people who could get out of emo mode!” Everyone laughed, especially his current and previous team.

“I am so glad that Bokuto found someone that he can be happy with and be himself with. And I hope you learn how to deal with emo mode, cause that shit isn’t easy to deal with.” you howled earning a loud “hey!” from Bokuto. “Anyways, i should end it here so everyone can get back to their partying. I wish the newly-weds a happy new life together.” You took a dramatic bow and pulled the microphone close to your mouth.

“Oh and,” the room paused their chatter to hear your voice that whispered through the microphone. “Don’t spend all of your honeymoon in the bedroom, try getting some fresh air.” you winked at Bokuto and he fell back in his chair from laughing so hard. His wife just let out a frustrated sigh, her head being propped up by her hand, the ring shining in the dim light.

You leapt from the stage, making your way back to your table so dinner could begin. Sakusa sat next to you, Atsumu on your other side and Hinata on his. You and Akaashi were put with his team, or, the ones you were familiar with. You had been close friends with Hinata and Atsumu, sometimes Sakusa if he wasn’t uncomfortable with you and his phobia wasn’t at its highest.

The table was at the back of the room for yours and Sakusa’s sake. You hated being in the middle because it was easier for people to stare, and Sakusa could easily escape into a corner if need be. The food had already been on the table when you arrived and you immediately dug in. Sakusa scowled at how messy of an eater you were and made a comment or two but no one else cared. Akaashi was used to it and Atsumu and Hinata were just as messy.

“Sakusa, i thought you would have wanted to sit next to your boyfriend.” you blurted not realizing Atsumu had choked on his food. “I’m sorry L/n, my what?” He questioned through a scowl. “Oh fuck.” you said, “That didn’t happen yet did it.” Akaashi shook his head.

“Oops.” The table went silent and you all tried to continue eating while pretending that never happened. Dinner was over quickly and it was finally time for the father-daughter dance. You slid next to Bokuto as he waited his turn. “You ready.” you whispered and he nodded eagerly in excitement. The father nodded his head, signalling for Bokuto to take his daughter from his grasp. 

You kicked him as he sped off, smiling bright when he took his wife's hand. Your facade slowly dropped as he swayed with her to the song that was playing. It was yours and Bokuto’s favourite ballot, a slow rock song that you sang together every chance you had. Akaashi had grown tired of it but at this moment he was frantically looking for you, making sure you didn’t burst into tears.

But the tears had already slipped over the edge, falling slowly down your jaw. But instead of a sad look, you were smiling. You were happy that Bokuto was happy. But you had to go, you still had to pack and Bokuto wouldn’t notice whether you were missing. He shouldn’t worry about you. So you turned and left, walked straight through the front door and towards the sidewalks. 

Luckily you lived close to the hotel, so getting home wasn’t a problem. What was a problem was that the tears wouldn’t stop. Your vision was so blurry because of the tears that you fumbled with your keys. You had finally got it open and flopped onto your couch, screaming into one of the many decorative pillows, staining it with mascara. But you didn’t have to worry about the stupid pillow anymore.

You had to pack. Pack the rest of any stray clothing and the gifts you had for Akaashi and Bokuto. Packing was the easy part of the process,  _ leaving _ was the hardest. You had to learn to fight the urge not to come bolting back. You had to stay calm and bury the emotions that were slowly boiling over.

Finally you were finished packing and you fell back onto your mattress, immediately falling asleep and sucking in your undying want to scream and cry. 

You awoke with a start, slamming your alarm on the floor and texting Akaashi so he could drive you to the airport. You decided against telling Bokuto, you didn't want to ruin his honeymoon since it was just beginning. Groaning, you threw on a pair of joggers and a baggy tee. Slipping on your slides and slumping out your apartment with your luggage and carry-on in hand.

Akaashi was parked outside, his arms crossed and head down, probably exhausted because you texted him at four in the morning so you could make it to the airport on time. You laughed as he lazily set your bags in the back and slowly made his way towards the front seat.

“Are you hungover?” you teased, poking his shoulder. “Shut it.” He growled at you and you placed a hand on your heart, “So hungover Akaashi, is a pissy Akaashi. I like it.” you hummed, turning the radio up a little. Just as the song was getting to the best part, Akaashi cranked it back down and you frowned. “But it was just getting to the good part.” you pouted.

He just pointed to his head and continued to drive in silence. You sat with your arms crossed and a pout but about halfway through you passed out in the passenger seat. Akaashi shook you violently, you smacked his hands away and leapt out of the car. Stretching your limbs and grabbing your luggage, Akaashi led you towards security.

“I guess this is goodbye.” He said, his voice sad. “It’s only for a few years and I'll be back, I promise to keep in touch.” You kissed his cheek, pulling him into a tight embrace and sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall. You didn't realize that Bokuto was staring at you from across the airport, a tear streaming down his face.

His flight had been delayed and he and his wife were leaving later than he thought. But he didn’t think he’d see you with Akaashi either. He first thought that you were there to say goodbye, but then he saw the bag hanging off your shoulders and the depressed look on your face. He wanted to go over and say goodbye, but his wife wouldn’t let him.

He didn’t know why you were leaving, he didn't know why you didn't tell him you were leaving either. He didn't know the full details until Akaashi turned around and saw him, his eyes wide. “Where is she going.” Bokuto asked, his voice shaky. “Canada.” Akaashi answered before he burst into tears, sad to watch one of his best friends leave.

Bokuto hugged him, watching your hair flip around the corner and disappear over Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi slowly pulled away, staring Bokuto in his golden eyes. “She loves you, more than life itself.” Bokuto raised an eyebrow at that statement, still confused when he said goodbye to Akaashi and was ushered onto the plane by his wife.

What had Akaashi meant? Surely he was talking about his wife, of course she loved him. He had settled with that, his tiny himbo brain not able to take anymore processing of information. Laying back in his seat, you do the same, sighing as the plane takes off. You let your tears fall, the sound of the plane taking off loud enough to cover the light sobs that left your lips.

Letting your exhaustion take over, you sleep. Through the entire plane ride and don’t awake until you are shaken awake by the flight attendant. Apologizing as you leave, quickly making your way through security. You spot one of your new co-workers in the crowd, only understanding half the words that she was saying. Luckily, your father was born here so you knew how to write and read in English, just speaking and listening was a little bit harder. But you’d get used to it.

Working for this company wasn’t your dream job. Your dream was to become a professional sprint kayak racer and maybe make it to the Olympics one day. but instead you got stuck doing presentations about statics in front of ten men, half of them making fun of your accent or the way you said some English words.

You were half way through your second presentation of the day when your boss's assistant had come to the door and said he had important news to tell you. You practically leaped out of that conference room, skipping your way to your boss’s office. Knocking before entering, slipping through the small crack you had made so as not to let everyone see straight into his office.

“you wanted to see me sir?” he gestured his hand to the seat across from his and you quickly took it, anxious to leave and get back to work. “You have done amazing work, here in Vancouver, Y/n. But it’s time for you to go home.” A beaming smile spread across your lips, “Are you serious?!” You blurted, jumping from your chair as he nodded to you. A content smile was on his face, one that reminded you of Akaashi’s smile every time he saw you smiling or laughing. Or both.

You quickly skipped out of his office, making your way to your very uncluttered cubicle. Even though you'd been at this office, your desk was still empty except for the odd stray paper that you forgot to set in your drawers. You carefully put your things into a box, a few stares coming your way, along with whispers. You chose to ignore them and finish packing your things and leave.

Skipping down the halls to the elevators, say sweet goodbyes to the acquaintances you had made, and give the middle finger to the people you knew talked behind your back. The elevator dinged, signaling you were at your floor. Skipping through the parking garage and to your car.

Whipping out your phone and finding the next flight back to Japan, and it was tonight. Squealing happily you dial Akaashi’s number, he slowly answered and you totally forgot about the large time difference until you heard the sleep in his voice. “He Kaashi, sorry for calling so late.” you said sheepishly and you could hear him shift in his covers. “It’s fine.” He said and you took that as que to continue.

“I have a flight, I'm coming home tonight.” you heard him shoot up from his bed scrambling to stand. “You're kidding right.” he laughed in relief, happy his friend was finally coming home after three years. Taking a breath and running your hand through your hair, starting your rental. 

“I’ll text you in a few hours.” you said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. You were jumping with joy inside. You almost got a ticket because you were racing to make it home and pack in time for your flight.

You raced through the gates, trying to make it to your flight in time. You were late. Like you always were, that's why having a friend like Akaashi was good. But since he was halfway across the world, it was harder for him to get you up. You had unluckily fallen asleep two hours before you had to leave for the airport and when you woke, you only  _ had  _ two hours left. And it was an hour and a half drive to the airport.

You had just made it as they were closing the doors to the plane. The lady that took the tickets had scoffed and took your ticket, ushering you inside so she could let the pilots know to take off. Grabbing your seat, luckily by yourself, and immediately leaning back, sighing and falling back into sleep.

The plane landed with a bit of a bump and you awoke as soon as it hit the ground, slowly rising when the other passengers stood. Trudging through the gates and brushing past strangers, you finally made your way to the exit, seeing a tired Akaashi through the glass. Excitement filled your veins and you rushed past people, skimming past them before you jumped onto Akaashi. 

He quickly grasped your waist, spinning you around with him as you giggled with happiness. “I missed you so fucking much!” you said into his shoulder a tear of happiness going past your cheek. He placed you back on the ground, smiling at you with a hint of relief. But there was something else, it looked like a bit of mischievousness in his eyes. 

“Hey hey hey Kaashi, i got you your-” Bokuto was cut off from the pure shock of seeing you standing there. You looked tired but you beamed with happiness, and you looked beautiful as you stared at him starstruck. All your feelings for Bokuto came rushing back and your emotions took over. 

His arms were wide open and you took the opportunity to crash into his chest.and then it hit him. This was what Akaashi meant three years ago. It wasn’t about her, it was about you. You loved him. He hugged you tighter, a tear leaving his eye as you sobbed into the crook of his neck.

“I missed you ya big lug.” You said, a breathy laugh escaping your lips as he slowly released you. You could see the tears welling in his eyes and that just made you want to cry even more. “Don’t cry ya dummy.” you brushed your thumb under his eye and you swore you felt him lean into your touch. He took your hand from his face and led you towards the exit, Akaashi following behind, a smile of accomplishment on his face. 

“I don’t really have anywhere to stay.” you said, looking down at your feet. “You can stay with me.” Bokuto said and you whipped your head to face him. “But what about your-”

“We got divorced, months ago.” he was quick to cut you off. You just sat there, in the passenger seat in shock. You never knew they got divorced, but that was your fault because you never made any real effort to keep in touch with him. You could feel that guiltful sense of hope slither its way up your back and to your brain, but you pushed it back down. You watched the scenery of trees and rivers disappear as you entered the city. Dropping Akaashi off and then heading back to Bokuto’s place.

He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. But you stayed there, not wanting to go inside and see his wife sitting on the couch with a glare on her face when she sees you. “C’mon Y/n, I’ll take your things to the guest room.” He smiled at you and you smiled back, slowly making your way out of his vehicle. 

He fumbled with the keys so you took them from him and pushed the door open, allowing him to enter first with your things. The house was quiet, it felt empty, like it was missing someone. You followed Bokuto to the guest room where he put your things and ushered you out, telling you he had a few chores to do so you could just sit and watch t.v. You insisted on helping but he wouldn’t let you. He even carried you and threw you onto the couch so you understood his point,

About an hour later the doorbell rang and Bokuto asked if you could get it. You sped to the door, swinging it open. His ex stood there, tapping her foot impatiently with her tongue sucking her teeth. “You.” she growled, “What are  _ you  _ doing here.” You took a step back at her tone, the venom leaking from her voice scaring you a bit. “Akira I’m sorry.” you quickly said.

“Yea you should be sorry, you're the reason my marriage ended. And you should get out of here, this is  _ my  _ house.” She growled out and you quickly nodded, staring at your feet as you made your way to the guest bedroom to gather your things.

“What are you doing here.” Bokuto growled, blocking her way inside of his house. “I’m here to work on our marriage Kotarou-”

“Our marriage is over!” he shouted, “And do not, call me Kotarou, you lost the right when you cheated on me.” he glared at her, staring down at her by the tip of his nose. “Because you were in love with your best friend!'' she argued back and your head shot up at that. Was she talking about you Or Akaashi maybe?

You quickly made your way down the stairs, your suitcase trailing behind you. Bokuto swung around to face you but you rushed past the two of them. “Y/n! Wait, where are you going?!” He shouted after you and you turned slightly to look at him through your hair. “I’m clearly interfering with your marriage, so I should go.” you said quietly.

You went to take another step, but before the wind of moving could hit your face, you were stopped, a hand grasping your wrist. “Please don't go.” he said through a croaked voice. Your eyes widened at the unfamiliar tone of his voice. You had never seen him this vulnerable, it was only emo mode and the odd time a nervous breakdown. “I-i have to.” you stuttered out.

“No you don’t, because i don't love her anymore.” His words shocked you a little, that bubbling hope coming back, making your heart flutter. “I love you.” he said, looking up through his hair, tears streaming down his face. He had a smile as he cried, still gripping your wrist. He was scared if he let go, he’d lose you.

You just stood still, your mouth agape and tears welling in the corners of your eyes. “H-how could you love me?” You asked, wondering why someone as bright as him, inside and out. Could love someone like you. “Because I do.” he said, “I love your goofy laugh. The way your nose crinkles in frustration. How you always try to hide your true emotions so you can keep others as your priority.” He still smiled, the tears slowing as you stared at him with wide eyes. “I could go on and on but we’d be standing here until we’re eighty.” You let out a breathy laugh.

“I love you too. I always have, since the day we met.” His smile grew and he straightened his back, taking a step closer to you. “I know.” Your face contorted into something of shock and confusion. “How?!” you questioned but he just shrugged his shoulders. “I dont know.”

Your face went from a  _ wtf  _ face to:  _ are you serious  _ face. “What do you-” He quickly cut you off with a kiss, bringing his surprisingly soft lips to yours. He kissed you slowly, passionately. Only brushing his tongue on your bottom lip, asking for access. You had immediately allowed him access and he explored your mouth with his tongue.

His hand slipped around the back of your neck, trying to pull you closer than you already were. You groaned on his tongue as he pulled away, cupping his cheek in your hands. “I don’t think you know how long i’ve been waiting for this.” you breathed, trying to catch your breath. “You have no idea.” he said, pushing his forehead against yours.

“God i wish i had of done this sooner, Akaashi was right.” you whispered. “Damn right he was.” Bokuto said before he lifted you by the thighs and hoisted you around his waist. You wrapped your arms around him and took a deep breath, breathing in his cologne. A mix of wood and lavender. You didn't know why he smelt like that, but you loved it.

He carried you straight to the couch, tossing you onto you back before flopping on top of you. “Let's just cuddle and watch movies till we fall asleep.” he said and you eagerly nodded your head, kissing his forehead and leaning against the arm of the couch when the movie started. You just played with his hair throughout the entire movie, falling asleep with Bokuto passed out in your lap.

A tear fell from his eyes at the process of how you two finally fell in love, and now. Instead of him watching Akira walk down the aisle in a white dress, it was you. You wore one of the most beautiful dresses he’d ever seen. You also had the biggest smile and so did your father. When he handed you off he pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at Bokuto. He quickly nodded, straightening his posture.

“You know he’s just joking.” you giggled, “I know, but playing the part is fun. I gotta impress my moment-to-be father-in-law.” he winked at you just as the ceremony began. You both just stared at each other, waiting for the “I do’s” to come and for the rings to be passed. Akaashi passed Bokuto the diamond ring, your best friend passing you his wedding band.

“Now do you, Bokuto Kotarou, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Bokuto quickly nodded, “I do.” and he slipped the ring onto your finger. “And do you-” you were so eager to kiss him and make it official that you cut the priest off. “I do.” Everyone laughed, and the priest nodded, trying not to giggle.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.” The wedding hall erupted in cheers, bouquets and flower petals being thrown in the air as you held your first kiss as a married couple. Placing your foreheads together, “i love you so fucking much.” You whispered, he chuckled, kissing your forehead. “I love you more.” you both closed your eyes, reveling in the moment.

Akaashi smirked, knowing he was done with his business and could finally stop worrying about the both of you. He quickly took a picture of the two of you, saving it to send to the two of you another day, when you needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its rushed, i wrote this in four hours on a school night, (Ik you dont care but)


End file.
